


Two Hours Left

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Dean Cooks, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Slice of Life, Squabbling, obnoxious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbecue pulled pork must stay in the crock pot for eight hours. Sam caves at hour six, craving a piece. But to get to it, he has to get past Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hours Left

"Can I just look in it real quick? Dean? Please?"

"No."

"Aw, cmon."

"Get the fuck away from my barbecue pulled pork. Go. Git."

"I want a piece."

"It still has two hours on the timer, Sam. You'll get worms."

"I'm fine with worms."

"Ugh... go away. Shoo!"

"But I just..."

"LOOK AT THIS STUFF."

"Dean?!"

"ISN'T IT NEAT?! WOULDN'T YOU THINK MY COLLECTION'S COMPLETE?!"

"Noooooo..."

"WOULDN'T YOU THINK IM THE GIRL, THE GIRL WHO HAS EVERYTHING?"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"I WANT MOOOOOORE. I WANNA BE WHERE THE PEOPLE ARE."

"Stop!"

"UP WHERE THEY WALK, UP WHERE THEY RUN, UP WHERE THEY STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUUUUN!"

"...fuck you, Dean."

"WANDERING FREE, WISH I COULD BE PART OF THAT WORLD."

"I'm in the living room, asshole!"

"WHAT'S A FIRE AND WHY DOES IT, WHAT'S THE WORD, BURN? WHEN'S IT MY TURN? WOULDN'T I LOVE, LOVE TO EXPLORE THAT SHORE ABOVE US...."

"Assface."

"OUT OF THE SEA. WISH I COULD BE. PART OF THAT WOOOOORLD."

"..."

"I can do under the sea, too, Sammy."

"Fuck off."

"Stay the fuck away from my crock pot then motherfucker."

"Fine, fine!"

"Ariel, listen to me, the human world is a mess..."

"You were going to stop!"

"JUST LOOK AT THE WORLD AROUND YOU... LIFE IS THE BUBBLES UNDER THE SEA!"

"UNDER THE SEA!"

"..."

"EVEN THE STURGEON AND THE RAY, THEY GET THE URGE TO START AND PLAY."

"Woah, Sammy, tone it down."

"Ff...get over here."

"No! I have to... go... now."

"EACH LITTLE SNAIL HERE KNOW HOW TO WAIL HERE."

"Stop... Chasing after me, dammit!"

"Dean! I can do Ariel too! Listen! Hey listen hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Disney soundtracks at 2am is my life. XD


End file.
